Persuasion
by xsimplysweetx
Summary: Not willing to lose yet another competition to Elise, Annie uses 'other' methods to persuade Fritz into giving her his land. Fritz x Annie. One-shot. Lime.


"Crap, I've gotta hurry!" Annie gasped under her breath as she dashed down the mountain side and toward town. Today was the day that the Spice Field land was up for rental again and she wasn't going to miss her chance to get it. If she was correct, Fritz owned that land at the moment and if she got there soon enough, maybe she could cajole him into just handing it over to her. He _did_ have a pretty big crush on her, after all.

Nearly bumping into several passing-by villagers and almost falling down the concrete stairs, Annie finally made it to the Guild and burst through the doors. "I'm here, I'm here!" she cried out with her mouth hanging open to desperately suck in oxygen, face beet red and chest rising up and down rapidly.

There standing at the front desk were three bodies: Veronica, Fritz, and, much to her displeasure, Elise. They all turned around to face her and she had to do everything her power not to groan out in well-deserved frustration. This is exactly why she wanted to be early: to beat Elise to it. That spoiled brat always requested every land that she could get her greedy little mitts on, and normally always could acquire it. It wasn't truly fair when she was bringing in so much excessive income from already being stinking rich to begin with.

It wasn't that she particularly disliked Elise; she just couldn't stand how superior she acted and how she believed she could do whatever she wanted simply because she was wealthy. It drove her even more mad knowing that last statement was accurate. If _she_ had a bunch of servants doing all the farming for her while she sat on her butt barking orders, she could win easily, too...

"Annie! Annie! Heyyy!" Fritz cheerfully greeted her, waving his hand and shooting her a painfully-large grin. Yes, he _definitely_ had a crush on her. Not that she really minded, though; he was a really nice guy and pretty cute, but just a little overbearing and annoying at times. They had gone on a few dates before and every time they did talking to him for long periods of time always seemed to give her a headache.

"Hey, Fritz," Annie grumbled under her breath, her attention divided as her red-hot gaze turned over to the blonde-haired girl, who was wearing her usual smug countenance and holding her head high with hands on her hips.

"Oh, Annie," Veronica calmly started, her tired face unwavering as she stared in her direction, "You're late. We were just going over the requirements for who would win Spice Field."

"I'm sorry! I would've been here sooner, but my alarm didn't go off and I didn't wake up until around half past seven. Then I had to water my crops, and go take care of my animals, but I was having trouble sheering my sheep..." Annie frantically explained, but when she took note of Veronica's disinterested expression, her shoulders drooped low, "...Aaand you don't care. Got'cha. B-But I want to partake in winning Spice Field!"

"Very well. Since you were late, we had already decided it will be based off of monthly income, so please keep that in mind," Veronica told her in a stern but gentle manner, making it clear that she would not be persuaded otherwise. "However, if Fritz decides he wants to hand over the land to either one of you at anytime, that's fine. The deadline is on the 18th."

"Yeah, this is gonna be awesome! I already know I'm gonna win, but good luck, anyways," Fritz confidently said with his chest puffed out, not even trying to hide his blatant excitement. Annie, on the other hand, was not quite as thrilled.

Have the highest monthly income by the 18th? There was no way she was going to accomplish that! Not only was that in three days, but with how slowly her crops were growing and how little animals she had to receive product from there was absolutely no way she could do it.

Elise's complacent demeanor, however, remained intact. "Oh ho ho, this is going to be too easy! I sometimes question why we have these arbitrary competitions in the first place when it's quite obvious I'll win them anyway. I suppose I shall wish you two good luck, since you will need it."

With her dramatic last words, Elise strutted off through the door, leaving a fuming Annie and an oblivious Fritz behind. She knew how to make an exit, that much was for sure.

Good Goddess, she was SO irritating. Her high-and-mighty attitude really got on her nerves. Maybe she wasn't so bad underneath it all, but at the moment Annie had no desire to befriend and understand her; all she wanted to do was destroy her in the competition and rub her face in it.

"Man, this is gonna be so fun!" Fritz chirped with that ear-to-ear grin of his still perfectly sound. Looking down at her with gleaming eyes, he shot her a wink, "Hey, you should give me a kiss on the cheek when I win, Annie~. Y'know, for good sportsmanship! Ha ha!"

A kiss on the cheek? How old was he, ten? He was so innocent it almost sickened her, or maybe she was just used to more immoral men.

"Tch, yeah, if you can even beat Elise. She wins every time." Annie sighed in defeat, staring up at him with a lackluster frown. His boundless optimism was draining and she was already exhausted to begin with.

"Wait, so if I win, you will? Really?" Fritz's eyes lit up even more at her comment, making her slightly regret saying it, and it was clear his resolve was shatterproof. "Deal! And remember, you can't break it! Yeah, I can't wait to win now! Woohoo!"

Just like with Elise, Fritz was out the door in seconds but with a noticeable hop to his step.

"He certainly seems to be rather infatuated with you, doesn't he?" Veronica stated teasingly, her weary eyes soft as she smiled at Annie.

"So you noticed," Annie mumbled, but she switched over to a more somber tone as she continued, "Veronica, this is ridiculous. I'm never going to get anywhere with the sparse land I have. I've been working my fingers to the bone but it's nothing compared to Little Miss Princess' endless wealth. She's had an unfair advantage since the beginning."

"That's not true. Giorgio and Fritz have won plenty of times before, too," Veronica candidly stated, but took her words into consideration, "However, I do see where you're coming from. Unfortunately, this is how the rules of renting land have been since I was a young girl, so I can't just bend them for anyone. It's my goal to be fair and unbiased."

Taking note of Annie's increasingly dejected disposition, the older woman tried in vain to offer ideas. "Well, you could always try to convince Fritz to give you the land if you're this uncertain."

"Pfft! Yeah, okay. In case you hadn't noticed, he's got his one-track mind set on winning and I doubt he'll give up a challenge just like that." the novice farmer bitterly said with a frown, adverting her gaze away from the older woman's intense scrutiny.

"I'm sure you'll think of something. Maybe that kiss will suffice," Veronica told her with a quick wink, giving her a chaste pat on the shoulder before excusing herself to tend to the steadily rising arrival of guests.

The kiss? Hmm... A devious scheme began to form inside her head as she thought about it.

* * *

The next day arrived quickly and it was a little after seven when she was standing in front of Fritz's house, scanning the area attentively with a raised eyebrow. It never ceased to amaze her how his farm always was in such a disarray and he was _still_ doing better than her. There must have been some systematic ingenuity to his disorganization that she was incapable of understanding.

Lightly knocking on the door, Annie bounced on the ball of her feet as she waited for him to answer with her heart beating rapidly. It wasn't out of fear or anxiety, but rather excitement. The mere thought of her little plan got her blood boiling.

Before she knew it, the door had swung open and Fritz's smiling face greeted her which only contributed to her pounding heartbeat. No, there was no backing out now. She knew she could do this.

"Annie! Hey, what's up?" the redhead vivaciously greeted her, looking at her with those spirited cinnamon orbs and smiling that damned annoying smile. She wanted nothing more than to wipe it off his face.

"Hiya Fritz, I just wanted to see you," Annie sweetly giggled, earning a slight blush from the boy. If there was one thing she was talented at, it was acting. Making sure her eyes looked extra big and smiling extra cloyingly, she brightly chirped, "Can I come in?"

"Oh, uh, sure! Come right on in," Fritz stammered, appearing to be a little off put by her sudden change in character. Luckily for her, he was more on the dense side and didn't seem to think anything of it. Casually walking in, she soaked in the atmosphere. It wasn't anything impressive and definitely on the small side, but quaint enough to have a certain charm. Her eyes immediately locked onto the bed.

"I wasn't expectin' company or anything, so sorry if it's kinda messy," he mentioned, but still found some reason to be grinning like an idiot. She suppressed the urge to roll her eyes and simply gave another giggle as she inconspicuously inched closer to the bed.

"I know the real reason you're here, y'know."

Annie nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard his words, especially since he had somehow managed to sneak up on her and was now directly behind her. Even though he couldn't have been more than two or three inches taller, at the moment it felt like he was towering over her.

"Y...You do?" she nervously replied, trying in vain to keep her voice steady. There was no way he could've figured out! Was there? Was he actually smarter than she gave him credit for?

"Yep!" Fritz proudly said as he let out a loud chuckle, "You're tryin' to scope out the competition! You wanted to come to my farm and see how I do things so you can take notes. I am your greatest rival, after all! Heh heh. You could've just asked, y'know."

Annie couldn't remember a time when she wanted to strangle somebody more than she did at that moment. Goddess, he was just so _stupid_. She was beginning to wonder if she would even be able to go through with her scheme.

However, she was resourceful and made a little tweaking to her initial idea. Spinning around on the heel of her foot, Annie was now directly in front of Fritz's face and her body a few mere inches away from his. She delighted in the way his eyes widened and how quickly his face reddened to an almost matching shade to his hair. This close, she could see every little freckle spread from cheek to cheek. It was kinda cute, actually.

"A-Annie? Whadd'ya doin'?" Fritz stuttered, blinking as stared blankly at her in hopeless confusion. Oh, this was going to be fun.

The art of seduction was a delicate process. She had to be sultry but not too forceful. Willing but not come across as desperate. Overall, it was an art she had mastered.

"You know, Fritz. I really like you," Annie lowly purred, biting her bottom lip for added effect while looking down at the ground 'shyly', "I just can't get you out of my mind."

"W-Whoa, are you serious?" If he wasn't already blushing before, he surely was now. Face as red as a brick, Fritz stared at her with his mouth hanging wide open. She found herself drawn to his nice lips — how had she never noticed them before? — and subconsciously licked her own. Lucky, it worked in her favor and she heard him gulp.

Looking back up at his dinner-plate-wide eyes, she narrowed her own provocatively and leaned forward ever so closely. Tilting her head, she parted her lips and hovered them over his, only centimeters away from closing the gap. She assumed he was practically frozen at this point as he did nothing but stand there in shock, his warm breath coming out in ragged puffs against her face.

"May I kiss you, Fritz?" she hummed, not breaking eye contact as she stayed perfectly still and awaited his response. Maybe she was a little desperate, but she wouldn't force herself on him.

"I-I... guh... uh-huh," he barely managed to stutter as he quickly nodded his head and that was all consent she needed.

Without further ado, Annie wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against Fritz's. He stumbled back slightly, apparently still frozen because he wasn't wasn't doing anything — _at all_. He kept his arms held out cautiously, as if he had no clue where to put his hands or if it was okay to even touch her, and kept his lips firmly pursed.

Okay, that was frustrating, but no big deal. She just had to coax him a little bit more.

Annie grabbed his wrists and put his hands on her waist, enjoying how he immediately gripped on. Now that the physical contact was made, she languidly swept her tongue against his lower lip. Just as expected, he slightly gasped and she took the opportunity to delve into his mouth. She cupped his cheeks and titled her head more, deepening the kiss as she playfully brushed her tongue against his own.

He made a weak groan at the unexpected contact and shyly complied to her persistent movements, testing the waters and reluctantly pushing his tongue back against hers. The reaction was instantaneous and it was powerful as she found herself wanting more and more of his oddly intoxicating taste.

Now in a full blown make-out session, Annie decided to go a step further and ripped her mouth away from his, relishing in the way he panted for air and how his half-lidded eyes were glazed over with carnal desire as he gaped at her in desperate bewilderment. It was a good look for him.

"Bed. Now," she demanded in a low growl, grabbing two fist-fulls of his shirt and pushing him back onto the bed. He fell onto the mattress with a plop, his chest heaving up and down so fast she was a little worried he was going to have a heart attack. That look on his face, the way he bit his bottom lip and stared at her with unadulterated lust he probably didn't fully understand himself, was beginning to drive her wild.

Leisurely crawling on top of him, Annie straddled his hips and purposely arched her back to push her chest against his with a devilish little smirk. She added in a small moan for kicks. In response, she could feel his heart beat furiously and it made her feel all the more confident.

"Annie..." he whimpered, hesitant but willing as he placed his hands on her sides and softly rubbed them with his thumbs. For Annie, this wasn't nearly enough. She placed her hands on top of his own and began moving them up and down the curves of her figure to help him get started. Being a fast learner, he took on his own and slowly caressed her sides, earning a content sigh as he gave one himself.

"Shh," she hushed him, burying her face in the crook of his neck and assaulting it with hot, open-mouthed kisses that made him loudly gasp. The gasps quickly turned into noisy groans as she wasted no time in planting kisses all over the side of his neck, gripping her fingers into his wild red locks as she gradually moved her lips to the front column of his neck and sucked diligently on his ever-increasing pulse. She made sure not to suck too hard; people would notice if he had a hickey and, seeing as he had little to no shame, he probably would straight up explain why it was there.

"A-Ah..." he choked out with closed eyes, his hands finding a comfortable spot on the small of her back as he leaned his head back to give her better access.

The air was becoming suffocating for Annie as she continued. Though she didn't want to admit it, all these ministrations were having a rather intense effect on her as a searing warmth pooled in her lower abdomen. She blamed her dry spell from having moved to this town.

At this point, kissing wasn't enough to suffice and she knew she needed to do this quickly before she lost control. Grabbing a hold of his shoulders, Annie squeezed her thighs against his hips and started grinding against his pelvis but did it subtly to make it seem unintentional.

The result was like lightning. She felt him stiffen underneath her and smirked against his neck, but pretended to be surprised with a small yet noticeable gasp.

Fritz, however, was not as subtle about it and gasped vociferously. However, unlike she planned, he immediately tore his hands away from her body and moved his head away from her.

"O-Oh my God, Annie, I am so SO sorry!" Fritz cried out, his face an odd mixture of reddish embarrassment and purplish mortification. He clasped his hands over his face and squeezed his eyes shut. "I can't believe I... geez, I'm such an idiot! SORRYSORRYSORRY! I really am!"

Alright, now Annie was beginning to feel bad. Not a lot, mind you, but still she felt a little pang in her conscience. However, if there was one thing she was, it was an optimist with the uncanny ability to turn things around.

"Hey, c'mon, Fritz," Annie cooed comfortingly, resting her forehead against his and cradling his head in her arms. She pressed a sweet kiss against on top of his unruly mane. "It's nothing to be ashamed of; it's just a natural reaction."

"Y-Yeah?" he asked, his shoulders relaxing as he peeked one eye open.

"Of course," she reassured him, then put on the innocent act once more and gave her best abashed countenance. "Actually... I'm glad. I-I kinda like it."

"Y-You do?!" the young farmer was now completely astonished, his arms falling to his side and gawking at her like the idiot he was.

Annie gave a little nod and smiled, discreetly moving her hand further down until she carefully placed it on his inner thigh. "In fact, if you want, I could help you out with your... 'problem'. I don't normally do stuff like that, but with you it feels so... right, y'know?" Okay, that was a flat-out lie, but he didn't need to know that.

"Help me with my problem...?" Fritz questioned and she swore she would throttle him if he didn't understand what she was getting at. Luckily for her, realization dawned on his face and his cheeks tinted pink. "Y-You mean...?" his eyes darted from his nether regions to her face.

Perking up, Annie shook her head enthusiastically in agreement, "Mhmm!"

"Wha... wow..." Fritz breathed out and once again her plan went off course as he scratched the back of his neck with an expression of reluctance. "Th-This is all movin' kinda fast, don'cha think? I mean, I really REALLY like you, Annie, but this is... uh... I-I don't know... I've never done anything like this before, y'know?"

She should've calculated this possibility, seeing as he was obviously a virgin and all, but that didn't stop her from being frustrated. Maybe this _was_ all moving too fast for him — having his first kiss, now suddenly being offered oral? His poor heart probably couldn't handle it.

Annie really should have felt worse than she did, but at this point she was in too deep in and far too worked up to be more rational. Desperate times called for desperate measures.

Promptly getting off of him, she stood up and turned her back to him with a nonchalant shrug. "Alright, I understand. I can just leave now." She topped it off by taking a single step.

"No, wait!" Fritz exclaimed.

Annie inwardly smirked and moved her head over her shoulder, keeping up her facade of insouciance. "Hm?"

"Don't go, please! I...I-I do want it," he timidly admitted. Like it or not, he was a man with urges and she knew exactly how to push his buttons.

"Want what, exactly?" she playfully inquired, loving the way his face twisted into a look of utter befuddlement.

"You... You know..." he stumbled over his words, too embarrassed to say. It was quite adorable.

"I want to hear you say it," Annie said, dropping to her knees and resting comfortably between his legs. By now, his erection was very evident and straining against his pants as she stared directly at it, slightly digging her fingers into his thighs.

Fritz couldn't even manage to gargle out a single intelligible word at this point. She was having a little too much fun teasing him, so to further push him she began playing with the end of his belt before glaring straight up at him. "Say it, Fritz."

"I... I want... you to... t-to suck..." Fritz stuttered, his facial expression screaming: ' _I'm super turned on right now but also kinda wanna die from embarrassment'._ He gulped thickly, "...me... d-down there, please...!"

It wasn't exactly what she wanted to hear, but supposed it was good enough. Not wanting to keep him waiting any longer, Annie's nimble fingers began tugging at his belt and in no time she tore it off, tossing the now useless garment to the side. She undid the button to his pants and unzipped it, yanking down his pants to reveal the top of his boxers and his clothed member.

With an smug grin, Annie grabbed a hold of his erection and gave it a little squeeze as a test. Above her she heard him sharply suck in a breath of air, trying to hold back any more noises from escaping.

Reaching inside the slit of his underwear, Annie released his member from its confinement and delighted in watching it spring out. She cocked her head, silently admiring it. It wasn't huge, definitely average size, with veins wrapped around it and an angry-red, swollen tip already leaking pre-cum. Subconsciously she leaned down and licked the top of it, tasting the bitter fluid.

"Ah... Annie...!" Fritz hissed, jerking back slightly at the unexpected contact. She liked this reaction, so she took it a step further and put her lips on the very top, gingerly placing a wet kiss.

"Ngh... ahh... h-hold on, please!" Fritz pleaded, squirming uncomfortably beneath her.

He was really getting on her last nerve. Whipping her head up, she shot him a faint glower. " _What?_ "

"It's just... well, i-it's kinda unfair that I'm the only one exposed here, y'know?" he shakily told her, looking up at the ceiling. Was that all he wanted? If anyone else it would've been far more annoying, but with him it was strangely charming.

"Is that all?" Annie inquired with a soft smile, chuckling under her breath. Straightening up her back, she gripped the bottom of her shirt and pulled it up, letting her full breasts spill out with a perky little bounce. Her rosebud nipples hardened at the crisp coolness of the air. "Better?"

"Yeah!" Fritz nodded enthusiastically, now grinning widely as he shamelessly ogled her.

"Good," she proudly stated when an idea popped into her head. She grabbed his hands and forced them on her breasts. He tried to pull back on instinct, but she refused and arched her spine to further push them against the palms of his hands. He looked at her for guidance and she responded with a little pout. "Please?"

She winced and stifled a moan as she felt his gloved hands begin to eagerly grope her. Even though he wasn't experienced and was rather clumsy about it, he was gentle and considerate, trying not to be too rough which she actually appreciated.

"Wow, they feel REALLY nice..." he quietly trailed off, hypnotized as his fervent exploring of her upper body continued.

Her panties were damp with her excitement and she shifted her body, rubbing her thighs together longingly. This wasn't right. He wasn't supposed to have this strong of an effect on her! Had it really been that long since she had last gotten laid?

Her thoughts were disrupted when she felt him lightly pinch her pert nipples and tug at them, causing her to squeak. She was getting too caught up in the pleasure and losing sight of her original goal. She had to see this through.

Fritz was thoroughly distracted now so she seized this opportunity and took him into her mouth inch by inch, swirling her tongue around the tip to start out.

He groaned in ecstasy and his hands left her breasts — which she was admittedly upset about — to grip the edge of his bed so tightly she could swear his knuckles turned white.

She laughed inwardly, fitting enough of his quivering member in her mouth to be comfortable and began bobbing her head up and down.

"Oh, man... ohhh..." he sighed contentedly, running one of his hands through his tussled locks. "This... th-this is awesome ...!"

She ultimately decided this boy was really good for her self-esteem and sucked harder as she slid her mouth up and down, lowly humming against it. She couldn't remember the last time a man was so authentically exuberant from getting oral. Unexpectedly, he bucked his hips up and inadvertently forced more of him to go down her throat, making her somewhat gag.

His moans were ragged and needy as she continued to pleasure him orally, his hands delicately cupping the back of her head and stroking her golden brown tresses. It was a foreign feeling to have someone caress her so lovingly while she gave him head, but not unwelcome.

One thing that utterly amazed her was how quiet he was being. Well, he was moaning and groaning, but no actual words were being said. She made Fritz, of all people, speechless. It she knew this was all it took, she would've done it a long time ago.

The farmer fell flat onto his bed with his arms splayed across it and head thrown back, erratically thrusting into her hot, moist cavern as he writhed from the overwhelming pleasure. She could tell he was desperate for release, and was honestly surprised he had held out this long. It must have been taking all of his self-control.

She tried to pull her lips off of his inflamed appendage, but was thrown off when she felt her head be gently forced back down onto it.

"N-No, don't stop...!" Fritz whined, being pushed over his limits at this point and clearly not wanting any less. His neediness shouldn't have been as big of turn on as it was. "Please, Annie... I-I'm so close... PLEASE don't stop. I'll beg you!"

Who was she to deny the man? She was the one who started it, after all. With that in mind, she licked his pulsating organ from the base to the tip whilst still in her mouth, repeating this and causing a torturous cycle for the young man. Her hand was softly wrapped around it, slowly pumping up and down at the base as her mouth tirelessly worked at the tip.

"God, Annie... I don't think... I can... mmm..." he stammered helplessly, resuming his sitting position and leaning over her small frame as his body shook out of satisfaction.

As strange as it may have sounded, she wasn't sure she wanted it to end so abruptly but knew it had to happen. She did want to completely push him over the edge, though.

Taking her bare breasts into her grasp, she quickly released him from her mouth with a 'pop!' and, before he could complain, put them on either side of it as she squished his member between them.

"Whoa!" Fritz exclaimed, his eyes widening and face turning a deep crimson at he looked in astonishment at the lewd sight. He definitely wasn't expecting that, which was her intention and quite frankly amused her.

Boldly looking him in the eye, Annie grinned deviously and started pumping her jiggling breasts up and down against his erection, picking up the tempo faster and faster until his body began to spasmodically tremble.

"Ah-Annie, I'm... ahh...!" he shouted out in a heated cry as he thrust upward against her supple cleavage, the tip of his member reaching her lips. She invitingly took it in, but was thrown off guard when he hugged her against him and let out a choked sob before he giving a final thrust deep into her mouth.

His warm semen spurted out and hit the back of her throat in a matter of seconds. She swallowed as much as she could until the excess spilled out of her mouth and trickled down her neck to the crevice of her bust. She freed him from her wet orifice, her chest rising and falling rapidly at the fervor of what just happened. Fritz's body fell back onto the bed, probably trying to comprehend the situation that just took place himself.

By this time her entire body was on fire and her panties were drenched with need, sticking uncomfortably to her. There was nothing more she wanted than to climb on top of him and take him until he was begging her to stop in fear that he might pass out from the overload of pleasure if she continued. She momentarily thought about how wrongful it was that didn't get any form of release from this, but decided not to be a crybaby about it.

Annie pulled her shirt back down and wiped away the cum from the corner of her mouth, climbing onto the bed aside him.

"Hey, Fritz," she gently nudged him, feeling a sense of pride of the content smile on his face. Maybe she was a little rusty, but she still knew how to get a guy off. Honestly, her mind was so cluttered with unbridled lust she had almost completely forgotten why she did all of this in the first place. A pesky voice in the back of her mind mockingly said how she had no ulterior reason and the land was just an excuse to finally do it, but she quickly stifled it.

"Hmm?" he murmured, his eyes closed as his breathing resumed to normal. He was probably pretty exhausted.

"I was just wondering..." she trailed off, resting her head on his chest and rubbing circles against it, "About the Spice Field land, could I have it? I mean, Elise ALWAYS wins land and I really need it to—"

Annie was cut off when he grabbed the back of her head and gave a passionate kiss against her lips, apparently not at all bothered by the fact his bodily fluids were in there not too long ago.

When he pulled away, his tawny hues shined with an indescribable emotion as he gazed at her. Just like that, her heart dropped all the way in the pit of her stomach.

She knew that look.

He was in love with her.

"Yeah, of course you can!" he chirped in perfect bliss, resting his chin on the top of her head and drawing her into his warm arms. "You can have whatever you want of mine, Annie. I'm just so happy to be datin' ya now! I mean, I had always liked you, but never in a million years I thought you'd like me back! I must be dreamin'..."

 _Dating?_ Panic flooded her body as she curled up against him, absolutely refusing to meet his eyes. This wasn't supposed to happen! He wasn't supposed to fall head-over-heel in love with her like this. This was exactly why she didn't sleep with virgins in the first place, but apparently third base was all it took.

"Oh man, I can't wait to tell Raeger. He's gonna be soooo jealous! He's always gettin' all the pretty girls, so just till he sees the beauty I got!" Fritz cheerily rambled on, only adding more fuel to her increasing consternation. She had to think of something fast.

"W-Wait, Fritz," she abruptly cut him off, putting her hands on his chest and pushing off a little so she could look up at him. He was so caught up in his daydreaming he barely noticed her speaking.

"Huh?"

"Maybe we should stay on the down low with our... err, relationship," Annie awkwardly began. She had never felt more guilty than she did now, watching his lit-up face drastically fall into despondency. She had to be tactful or this could get messy.

"J-Just for now! I mean, I know a lot of guys have been wanting to go out with me and I rejected them, so can you imagine how furious they'll be if they see us together? Not to mention jealous. I don't want to cause any trouble like that," she aimlessly tried to explain, not even believing her own ludicrous lie.

Fritz pressed his lips together in a straight line, knitting his brows together as he mulled it over. She felt anxious and wasn't sure why. This was insincere from the get-go, so it didn't matter if he found out. ...Didn't it? She tried to tell herself it was because she didn't want him to take back his agreement, but for some reason she couldn't find herself believing it.

"Yeah, you're right!" Fritz finally blurted out, grinning widely at her. She repressed the urge let out a sigh of relief. "I guess I understand where you're comin' from. With all those guys swarmin' around ya, I'd be in danger myself! Though, I'd totally fight off an army for ya, Annie. So I won't tell anyone, even though I reaaaally wanna, especially to rub Raeger's face in it!"

This was getting sad now. He was puppy-dog in love with her and she had just used him to win some stupid competition. Guys only cared for themselves and used girls for their own advantages, so she did the same. All the men she had ever been with were distrustful and selfish, so she became that as well. It was always easy to do before, but now... now she didn't know. It was different with Fritz and she didn't like it.

"Th...Thanks, Fritz," she whispered, completely unsure of what to do next. So she just lied there with him while he dozed off into a peaceful sleep, eventually falling into an uneasy slumber herself.

* * *

"... I'm sorry, Elise, but Fritz was in control of the land and this was his own decision." came Veronica's voice as Annie entered the guild the next day, finding a very irritated Elise and peppy Fritz standing in front of the older woman.

"That's preposterous! There is no way he would have so easily handed the land over to him. He's far too pigheaded for that," Elise stated in a snobbish manner, her nose turned up as she ranted on, "I believe she acquired it through unscrupulous methods."

Annie shot her rival farmer an vehement glare, not only because of how grating her voice was or how pretentious she sounded when she spoke, but because what she said was actually truthful.

"Hey, that's not true! I don't really understand half'a the stuff you said, but I know you're accusin' Annie of something and it's lies! I gave it to her fair and square 'cos I wanted to." Fritz shouted in retaliation, causing a strange, warm feeling to spread throughout her chest. He was defending her even though it was true and he was too clueless to realize she had been using him. Way to make her feel even guiltier.

"Regardless of how it happened, the fact of the matter is that he handed the land over to her. There is nothing more to discuss. Your diatribe is ultimately pointless, Elise," Veronica sighed, rubbing her temples in aggravation. She could empathize with her.

"But... but... oh!" Elise huffed, putting her balled fists to the side of her and stomping one foot. Her face was turning several shades of red and it was hard for Annie to bite back her laughter. "This is inequitable! I'll have you know that I will not stand for this."

Elise rampaged out of the building in a frenzy, spouting a litany of enraged words that didn't go together in a proper sentence. Annie was well aware that the only reason Elise was so upset was because she lost to her of all people and that got under her skin like nothing else. They didn't exactly have the friendliest of relationships.

Once the door slammed shut, Fritz beamed at the female farmer with an award-winning smile. He gave her a little thumbs up, attempting to be discreet but was more noticeable than he probably thought.

Giving him back an awkward smile, Annie patted his shoulder and whispered, "Thank you, Fritz. I really appreciate this."

"Anything for you, Annie," he replied with so much sincerity and trust in his voice it was too much for her to bear. His naivety was insufferable.

"Well, I'm glad everything worked out for you, Annie," Veronica said, arching a skeptical eyebrow at the young woman, "I just hope you didn't do anything you'll regret in the long run just to win a competition."

The young woman's face blanched at her comment. How did she...?

"N-No, of course not, Veronica," responded a very nervous Annie.

The elder lady smiled innocuously at the pair, pardoning herself to tend to her duties. Yet, Annie could swear that little smirk of hers indicated she knew far more than she was letting on and that didn't sit well with her.

"Well, I guess I'll be goin' now! I got stuff 'ta do on the farm," Fritz proclaimed, ready to hightail it before she lightly touched his arm and stopped him.

"Hey, Fritz," she said, having an actual sincere smile as her face softened, "Did you wanna go grab something to eat? I'm pretty starving."

"Are you askin'—" he stopped mid-sentence and speedily shifted his eyes around the room to make sure no one was around. His voice dropped to a loud whisper, unable to contain his excitement. "Are you askin' me out on a date?"

For once, Annie wasn't completely annoyed when he spoke. Chuckling, she interlocked her arm with his and held out her hand. "After you, sir."

His face flushed and he grinned, charging out of the door whilst dragging her along. In the back of her mind, Annie thought how maybe this wasn't such a bad thing in the end.

Fritz _was_ pretty cute, after all.

* * *

 _A/N: Jeez, I can't believe I actually finished this. I'm amazed myself, considering how long this story actually turned out to be._

 _Can you even swap land with another person in this game? I have never focused on that competitions in the game, so I have no clue. But for the sake of the story, yeah, ya can._

 _So this was more-or-less a test run with two things. One: writing sexual content since I've never done such before_

 _and two: testing out this personality of Annie's. Honestly, everyone makes virtually all the HM girl protagonists the same in regards to personality, with some minor differences. So, I wanted to make her different. I wanted to make her a manipulative woman with her own agenda and have a very "in it for myself" type personality, doing whatever it takes to advance in life. So, basically, kinda dark in comparison to how most people probably make her. She was actually supposed to be WAY more cruel, uncaring and self-centered in this, but up to the lime part I couldn't help it: I made her have some slight feelings._

 _Oh, I also wanted her to be a bit of a slut. Why? I think it's kinda ridiculous to always make them virgins. In my mind, she's like early twenties or so, so I think she could easily have had sex at that point in her life. Not only that, but be into casual sex. I think people are far more harsh and critical on people who like casual sex, when honestly I respect them. Good for you._

 _So, can I just say how shocked I am with the lack of SoS fanfics to begin with, nonetheless lemons/limes? It's an outrage! Not only that, but not a single one with Fritz so far. C'mon, he's pretty adorable. I mean, if I'm to be honest, I didn't pursue him in-game and went after Raeger myself, but I ended up finding myself to really like him as I watched his flower events and whatnot._

 _So, forgive me if there's any OOC (which there probably is). Like I said, I didn't actually court Fritz, so I kinda just guessed his personality based on what I had seen. Oh, and I probably made Elise far worse than she is. Sorry!_

 _So, constructive criticism is very welcome, as long as you're not just outright bashing me. For nor having written fanfiction in years, I think I did pretty decent._


End file.
